Dreams Can Be Cruel
by robertwnielsen
Summary: What if the events of Together, Forever were only a dream?  How would this affect Hawke?  If they were a dream, would it finally serve as the kick in the ass Hawke needs to realize his feelings for Cait?


_Dreams Can Be Cruel_

_Disclaimer – As usual, the characters aren't mine, but since Universal and Bellisario don't play with them anymore, I figured I would. But, I have to put them back where I found them, eventually._

_A/N #1– _This is a modified version of Chapter 6 in story "Musings," which was suggested to me by Elanquest, and revolves around the idea, "What if _Together, Forever _was only a dream?" This is the first in a series of one-shots, which will revolve around the different ways that this idea could be interpreted, but will have no effect on _Musings_ itself. These stories will stand alone. – robertwnielsen

_Summary – _What if the events of _Together, Forever _were only a dream? How would this affect Hawke? If they were a dream, would it finally serve as the kick in the ass Hawke needs to realize his feelings for Cait?

And now – _Dreams Can Be Cruel._

_As Hawke watched Caitlin walk towards him, his mind silently affirmed once again that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the vision in cream-colored silk that was coming towards him. He could already see the tears in her beautiful blue-green eyes as Dom gave Caitlin's hand to String, and the two of them turned toward the judge, who began the ceremony._

"_Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy in the bonds of marriage. These two young people have faced many obstacles in their journey to this moment, but finally, they are here together. If any person can show due cause why these two should not be wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Hawke and Caitlin both held their breath for a moment, as they waited for any possible objections. Finally, the judge continued,_

"_Stringfellow, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_**I do."**_

"_Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, as long as you both shall live?"_

_With tears shining in her eyes, Caitlin smiled and stated proudly, **"Yes. I do."**_

"_May I have the rings, please?" Saint John handed both rings over to the judge._

_Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring...place it on the third finger of her left hand...and repeat after me. _

_With this ring..."_

"_With this ring..."_

"_**I thee wed.**"_

"_I thee wed." Caitlin thought she saw a few tears form in Stringfellow's eyes as the judge turned to her. "Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring...place it on the third finger of his left hand...and repeat after me._

_With this ring..."_

"_With this ring..."_

"_I thee wed."_

"_I thee wed.**" **_

"_Then, by the power vested in me by the Great State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss your bride. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"_

_Caitlin_

"_**Finally," **she whispered as Hawke drew her to him for their first kiss as husband and wife. The assembled guests erupted in applause as Hawke and Caitlin kissed for what seemed to be an eternity, then finally separated and walked back up the walkway, both with grins threatening to split their faces completely in half. Caitlin leaned her face into Hawke and whispered,** "Well, Mr. Hawke...we made it."**_

_String_

"_**Yes, we did, Mrs. Hawke," **Stringfellow responded, noting Caitlin's expression. **"Cait? Are you okay?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I'm fine, Hawke...just fine. It's just...that's the first time I've heard you use those words and mean them...and I just...I can't believe it. I'm finally Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. It's like...I dunno...something out of a dream, or something. I'm just afraid I'm gonna wake up and somebody's going to take you away from me," **she confided._

_String_

"_**Cait. I'll tell you the same thing you once told me – nobody is taking you away from me," **Hawke promised as he gazed into the beautiful eyes of his wife. **"Not now, not ever. Okay?" **That boyish grin was back, and it had its desired effect._

_Caitlin_

"_**Okay, Hawke," **Caitlin whispered to him, just before she kissed him again, much to the delight of the guests, who expressed their approval with loud applause. **"I love you, Stringfellow Hawke."**_

_String_

"_**And, I love you, Caitlin Hawke...now...we're together, forever."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**M mm...Together, forever. I think I told you before, but I like...no...I love the sound of that."**_

_String_

"_**Good. Because, that's the way it's going to be," **Hawke promised her, and sealed his promise with another kiss._

_Hawke_

Hawke's eyes slowly opened, but something didn't seem right. As he looked around and sat up groggily, he noticed...the other side of the bed was empty. _And cold. Too cold, _Hawke thought to himself. Then he happened to gaze at the third finger on his left hand. _No ring, _he realized. _Could that wedding have been a dream? And if it was...how much of it was a dream? _

Quickly, he threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and checked through the house. No one was in the bathroom, and Hawke went downstairs to see if by chance Caitlin was in the kitchen working on breakfast. _Maybe she just beat me out of bed for a change,_ Hawke thought to himself desperately. But when he got downstairs, there was no one there.

He walked outside, going all the way to the end of the dock before he realized – _A dream. It was all a goddamned dream. The wedding never happened. Hell, she doesn't even live here...where she belongs. _Suddenly, Hawke realized something – _She _**does **_belong here. I need her. And not just physically, __either. There's just...something missing when she's not with me. _He suddenly felt a tear sliding down his cheek. Just like that, another thought crept into his mind. _Dammit, this is ridiculous. What am I doing? I can change this...if that's what I truly want. _Then he looked at his watch. _I've got to change clothes and get to the hangar. But first...there's something I need to get straight in my head,_ String said to himself as he walked back into the cabin.

_Archangel_

"_**Hawke? What are you doing calling me like this?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Just a question, Michael. This is going to sound awfully weird...but...did you and Maria...have a daughter?"**_

_Archangel_

_How did he know? **"Well, Hawke...first of all, that **_**does**_** sound awfully weird. Secondly, if it were anybody but you asking me, I'd tell you it was none of your damned business. But, since it **_**is**_** you, I'll tell you...yes, Maria and I did have a daughter. Her name is..." **_

_Hawke_

"_**Katerina?"**_

_Archangel_

"_**How in the hell did you know that?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**That's a long story, Michael, and I doubt you'd believe me if I told you. Let's just say...I thought I remembered you mentioning something about her. Thank you, Michael."**_

_Michael_

"_**You're welcome, Hawke," **_Michael said, shaking his head in confusion as the connection was broken.

_Hawke_

_Well, that's one thing off my mind,_ String said to himself as he got ready to leave for the hangar. Before he walked out to the chopper, though, he remembered something, and looked through his closet until he found the item he was looking for. _Perfect,_ he said to himself as he left the cabin and climbed into his helicopter, for the flight to Santini Air.

**Later, at Santini Air**

_Caitlin_

_What is wrong with Hawke this morning? _Caitlin wondered when she saw him walk into the hangar. _He looks like he's just seen a ghost. _**_"Hawke? Are you all right?"_**

_Hawke_

"**_What? Oh, hi, Cait. I'm not sure, really. Had kind of a rough morning," _**_Boy, that's the __understatement of the year, _Hawke thought to himself, and wondered if he'd said too much. _I can't tell her what I dreamt this morning,_ Hawke reasoned. _Or...what I've been dreaming every night for the past week and a half. That would just drive her away from me...and...we've gotten so close lately. I __can't...I _**won't**..._risk it._

_Caitlin_

"**_Want to talk about it? I've been told I can be a real good listener when I want to be...and right now, I want to be," _**Caitlin said as she poured coffee for both of them. **_"Hawke?"_**

_Hawke_

_Oh, shit. And those were the same words I told her in the dream when she told me she loved me. I knew she was going to want to talk about it, _Hawke said to himself. _And if I know her...which, __unfortunately, I do...she won't let up until she gets the truth out of me. _Hawke suddenly found himself thinking, _When will I ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?_ _Well...here goes everything. __**"Okay, Cait. You asked for it, so here it comes. I've been having dreams...about..." **_His voice broke before he could finish the sentence, but he continued, _**"about us. You and me."**_

_Caitlin_

_What sort of dreams is he talking about? _Caitlin wondered. _The same kinds of dreams I've had, ever since that kiss on the movie set? _She knew they had gotten closer recently, and she had started thinking a lot about her future – _a future with Hawke, _she admitted as she gazed lovingly into his piercing blue eyes. _Ah...who am I kidding? He'd never have dreamt __**that**__ about me. Would he? _Aloud, she said, _**"What about us, Hawke? What aren't you telling me?" **_Hawke hung his head, embarrassed to let Caitlin see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

_Hawke_

_I knew it. I knew once I started down this road, I wouldn't be able to go back. Should've just stayed at the cabin today. Of course...if I had, she probably woulda just flown up there to check on me. Well...I guess I better tell her something,_ Hawke said to himself nervously._ **"Caitlin...last night, I dreamt that you and I were..." **_Again, he hesitated, unable to utter the last word.

_Caitlin_

_That we were _**what, **_Hawke? Lovers? I thought we already _**were...**_or have you forgotten already? But, I want to be more than just your lover, Hawke. I want to be your _**wife**_. I want to feel your arms around me every night when I go to sleep, and wake up the same way, in your arms, every morning. **"'That you and I were...' **_**WHAT, **_**Hawke?" **_He could tell by her expression, not to mention the tone of her voice, that she was getting angry.

_Hawke_

_It's now or never, _Hawke said to himself, steeling his nerves for the explosion he knew was about to come. He looked into her eyes and whispered, _**"Married, Cait. I dreamt that I'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask you to marry me. In my dream from last night, we had just gotten married...we were sharing our first kisses as husband and wife...but then I woke up this morning, and realized you weren't there next to me...that it had all been a dream."**_ The coffee had finally started to kick in, and Hawke knew it was only a matter of time before Caitlin reacted to his revelation. _Go ahead, Cait. Tell me I'm crazy, get mad and yell at me, tell me you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you. Just tell me _**something**.

_Caitlin_

_Oh, my God! He _**did **_dream that about me! _Almost before she was aware of what she was doing, Caitlin stood up, yanked Hawke out of his chair with a strength he didn't believe she possessed, and kissed him for all she was worth. _I've got to show him how much I love him, _Caitlin thought desperately as she strengthened the intensity of her kiss, and felt Hawke respond in kind. _How much I want to be his wife. _Finally, when she realized she needed oxygen even more than she needed Hawke, Caitlin separated them, and noted with satisfaction that Hawke was as breathless as she was.

_Hawke_

_Whoa! I wasn't expecting this, _Hawke thought to himself as he felt himself being unceremoniously yanked out of his chair, then felt Caitlin's lips crash down on his own. _Damn, can this woman kiss!_ Hawke thought to himself as he felt the raw emotion of her feelings, and tried his best to match her passion with his own. After what felt to Hawke like far too long, Caitlin pulled back and broke the kiss, which allowed both of them to catch their breath. _**"Damn," **_Hawke finally sputtered as his faculties came back to him, _**"I think a few circuits in my brain just fried. What on **_**EARTH**_** brought that on?" **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Isn't it **_**OBVIOUS, ****_you lunkhead?" _**Caitlin demanded, and Hawke suddenly became very uncomfortable when he realized Caitlin's arms were still locked around his neck. Caitlin, meanwhile, was relishing the thought that she might..._just might..._have kissed Hawke completely, if only temporarily, stupid. _**"Or have you forgotten that we've already slept together? The only reason I haven't moved in with you is because...I want something more permanent than just living under the same roof. But it's really up to you." **_She released her arms from around his neck, but left her hands on his shoulders as she told him, **_"Hawke, if that dream is what you want...if _I'm _what you want...then I think you know what you have to do. My only question is – are you gonna do it, or what?"_**

_Hawke_

_Yeah, I do know what I have to do...no, actually...what I _**want**_ to do,_ Hawke admitted to himself, thankful that he'd remembered to find one particular item before he left the cabin. Reaching into his pocket, Hawke brought out a beautiful diamond ring, and dropped to one knee. _**"Caitlin, will you marry me?" **_Even though she'd hoped this would be the outcome of their conversation, after what Hawke had revealed to her, she still found herself unable to speak. She could only muster a nod as her eyes flooded with tears and Hawke slipped the ring onto the appropriate finger of her left hand.

_Caitlin_

Finally, Caitlin felt like she had found her voice. **_"God, of course I'll marry you, Hawke! I love you...I love you so much..." _**She felt the uncontrollable urge to kiss him again. _Actually, I want to do a lot more than that, _she admitted to herself..._but later. _As they swept each other up in another passionate kiss, Caitlin said to herself, _Right now, I just want to enjoy this feeling...and imagine what it will feel like when I'm finally Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. _

**Six Weeks Later...**

_I can't believe it, _Caitlin thought to herself as she and Hawke kissed for the first time as husband and wife, _it finally happened. I'm Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. **"Well, Hawke...we made it," **_she whispered in her husband's ear.

_Hawke_

_Uh-oh...this sounds awfully familiar, _Hawke thought to himself, remembering the dialogue between them in his dream. _**"Caitlin...I know this is gonna sound crazy...but would you do me a really big favor, and..."**_

_Caitlin_

_Way ahead of you, baby, _Caitlin smiled to herself as she moved her left arm from around his neck. Finding a suitable spot midway down his right arm, she pinched him. _Hard._

_Hawke_

"_**Ouch!" **_Hawke screamed, startling the guests who had gathered for the reception line. Turning to the crowd, Hawke tried to cover for what had just happened. _**"Sorry about that, everybody...just proving a point to myself. Long story," **_he added sheepishly. _And, I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you, _he admitted to himself. Leaning in close to Caitlin, he whispered, _**"Thanks."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**No problem, Hawke. I'm making sure it's no dream this time," **_she smiled at him, that million-dollar smile that was only one of the many reasons he'd fallen so deeply in love with her. _**"I don't ****know whether I've told you this for real, or not...but now that I've got you, nobody's ever gonna take you away from me, Mr. Hawke. That's a promise." **_Caitlin smiled at him again before she sealed her promise, with yet another kiss.

_Hawke_

"_**I feel the same way about you, Mrs. Hawke," **_her husband replied with a beautiful smile of his own, along with another kiss. _**"Like it or not, we're together...forever."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I love it, Hawke...and, I love you." **_Caitlin glanced out at the gathering of their closest friends – Caitlin's mom, Maggie, along with her older sister Erin, Sam Roper, his wife Nhi Houng, and their young son, Stringfellow; Nguyen and Mai Van Minh, Jason "Doc" Giffords, Megan Ravenson, and Robert Phelps and his son, Bobby. And, of course, Michael and Marella, along with Michael's daughter Katerina. Finally, Hawke's brother Saint John, who had been rescued only a few days beforehand, and the man who had raised both String and Saint John since their parents had died, Dominic Santini. _**"I wouldn't have changed a thing," **_Caitlin sighed as she fought back a tear. _**"Except..."**_

_Hawke_

"_**I know...your dad," **_Hawke replied, and was relieved when she nodded in agreement. _**"I agree...of ****course, I would have thrown my parents in, too. But, I have a feeling that wherever they are, they're all together...and my dad's telling stories about us to whoever will listen."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah," **_Caitlin said with a grin, _**"and my daddy's probably telling a few stories of his own."**_

**Later that night...**

_Hawke_

As Hawke fell asleep with Caitlin in his arms, he was surprised to find himself standing face to face with not only his high school girlfriend, Kelly, but Gabrielle Ademaur, the woman who he had last fallen seriously in love with, when she came, along with Archangel, to inform Hawke of the theft of Airwolf.

"_**Kel? Gabrielle? What are you two doing here? You do know that I'm..."**_

_Kelly_

"_**Married? Of course we do, Hawke. I just wanted to tell you...that I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found the strength to move on after what happened. First with Gabrielle, and now, with Caitlin. And if you don't mind my saying so...I think Caitlin's good for you. And...congratulations, String." **_She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in farewell.

_Gabrielle_

"_**I guess there's not much I can say after that," **_Gabrielle replied, **_"except to tell you that now, you've found the one you're meant to be with. Kelly wasn't that girl...and neither was I. Hawke...all we ever wanted was for you to be happy...even if it wasn't supposed to be with either of us. Congratulations, Hawke...and good-bye. Now, we can both rest in peace." _**Gabrielle's image smiled at Hawke as they both began to fade away.__

_Hawke_

The ghostly images of Gabrielle and Kelly began to fade, and Hawke watched them go with a smile as he gathered himself back into reality, and pulled Caitlin's body tighter against his own. He knew that would be the last time he would think of either Kelly or Gabrielle, but for the first time in many years, the thought didn't terrify him as it once had. _Now I know I'll never be alone again, _Hawke said to himself with a smile. _Now, Caitlin and I are, finally, together forever. _

**Knightsbridge, Two Weeks Later**

_Archangel_

"_**All right, Hawke. Suppose you explain why you called me and how the hell you knew about Katerina," **_Archangel growled. **_"And don't worry about me not believing you – I think you've told me enough strange stories over the years that I'll believe just about anything you say."_**

_Hawke_

_Don't be so sure about that, Michael. _Hawke thought to himself as he considered exactly what he wanted to say. _**"A couple of months ago, I had a dream...well, several dreams, actually, that Caitlin ****and I had gotten married," **_Hawke began, and noticed the expression on Michael's face change from frustration to confusion. _**"I know, I know...but it gets even weirder. In my dream, when you and Marella got out of your helicopter at the cabin, you had a teenage girl with you, who you told me was your daughter. I asked you if she was your daughter with Marella, and you told me no, she was Maria's."**_ Hawke braced himself, knowing that Michael was probably about ready to chew him out, or deck him. _He never has forgiven me for that right cross I gave him when he told me about Gabrielle, _Hawke thought to himself.

_Archangel_

_I did say I'd believe **just about **anything Hawke had to tell me...but that does strain credulity a little, _Michael said to himself. Aloud, he said, _**"Well, I can see where having a series of dreams like that could have you questioning what was real and what wasn't," **_Michael said with a nervous chuckle. **_"So, let me see if I have this straight. You dreamt that you had married Cait, when in reality you hadn't, and in the dream, Marella and I brought Katerina to the wedding. How am I doing so far?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**You've got it figured out, Michael," **_Hawke replied. **_"So, once I had everything figured out in my own mind, as far as what was real and what wasn't, I had to solve that one final puzzle."_**

_Archangel_

"_**I guess I can understand that, Hawke," **_Michael said with a smile. **_"And, now I suppose you want to know the whole story."_**

_Hawke_

"_**I will admit to having something of a Paul Harvey curiosity about that," **_Hawke said with a laugh.

_Archangel_

"_**Fine. It started about fifteen years ago, back when I was a field agent with the CIA. I had been assigned to investigate the relationship between the Russian KGB and the East German spy networks, and that's when I first encountered Maria, along with Comrade Kinskov and Kruger. Maria and I danced around our feelings...not unlike you and Caitlin, actually...but eventually we gave in and started sleeping together. About two years afterward, Katerina was born. I was back home by then, and only heard rumors from our contacts there in East Germany.**_

_**Once I knew that Katerina was mine, I began an all-out effort to get her out, to live with me here in the States. Maria didn't want to let her go at first, of course, but I finally convinced her that Katerina would have a better life here with me, than she could have had in East Germany."**_

_Hawke_

"_**So that's why you got caught in there?" **_Hawke was confused, thinking that Kruger's trap had centered around Archangel's feelings for Maria, not a young girl.

_Archangel_

"_**No, Hawke. I had snuck into East Germany once before and brought Katerina out, along with her aunt Hannah. I tried to get Maria to come with us, but she refused. Probably because of Kruger, although I didn't know at the time that they were lovers. Anyway, the fact that the Deputy Director of the FIRM had slipped through KGB intelligence rankled more than a few feathers in the East German Politburo, so I became top priority with the East German intelligence community. You know the rest, Hawke," **_Michael finished with a sigh.

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah. I know the rest. So, Katerina's living with you now...and, when you and Marella get married, you're going to adopt her, correct?"**_

_Archangel_

"_**Hawke, how the hell did you know that Marella and I are getting married? Don't tell me that was **_

_**something that happened in that crazy dream of yours?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I don't have to, Michael. You told me yourself," **_Hawke said with a grin, and Michael knew the cat was out of the bag.

_Archangel_

_I don't believe what I just heard. Stringfellow Hawke actually _**told a joke, **Archangel thought to himself. _Caitlin must be rubbing off on him. It's about goddamned time. **"Hawke, I don't believe it...but you've developed a sense of humor after all! And, may I say...it's about time. As to Marella and me, well...since you've already figured it out, there's no point in beating around the bush. Yes, Marella and I are planning to get married, probably within the next month. And we have already started adoption proceedings for Katerina. It will be a little more difficult, since Maria's gone, but my contacts in the State Department have assured me they'll do everything they can to expedite the process."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, then, Michael, you shouldn't have anything to worry about," **_Hawke chided his friend as he clapped him on the shoulder. _**"Congratulations...both on the marriage and the adoption."**_

_Archangel_

"_**Thank you, Hawke. Of course, we'll expect to see you, Cait, and Dom at the wedding, you know."**_

_Hawke_

"_**We wouldn't miss it for the world, Michael," **_Hawke assured the older man.

_Archangel _

"_**Now, Hawke. Answer **_**me ****_a question, please."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Sure thing, Michael."**_

_Archangel_

"_**What made you scream like that right after you got married? What did Cait **_**do, ****_for heaven's sake?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, I said something to Cait that sounded to my ears an awful lot like something I'd said in my dream, when I dreamt we got married...so, Cait pinched me to prove that it **_**wasn't ****_a dream, that time around. I know it sounds crazy, Michael, but..."_**

_Archangel_

"_**Not really, Hawke. But, I'm glad things all worked out."**_

_Hawke_

"_**So am I, Michael. So am I."**_

**Later that afternoon, at Santini Air**

_Dominic_

"_**So, let me see if I've got this straight." **_Dominic had been away on vacation when the whole subject of Hawke's dream happened, and was only now hearing about the confusing set of circumstances. _Not that I'm complaining about the end result, mind you...it just doesn't make sense._ _**"You're trying to ****tell me that you **_**dreamt **_**you got married to Cait, but found that you really **_**weren't **_**married at all, and that was the kick in the butt you needed to get you to **_**ask **_**Cait to marry you? Don't get me wrong, you two...I'm happy to see you finally together...I just don't buy the story." **_Dom wore an expression of utter confusion, one that was shared by Saint John.

_Saint John_

"_**I agree with you, Dom...something just doesn't add up here," **_Saint John said as the four of them sat around the office.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, whether it adds up or not, Saint John, that's the way it happened," **_Stringfellow stated. _**"I finally realized that Caitlin was the missing piece in my life, when I woke up from that dream and she wasn't next to me. I knew what I had to do...I just wasn't sure how I was going to do it. And I ****don't think I've ever been so nervous as I was that day when I finally got here and found Caitlin waiting for me,"**_ Hawke said, shaking his head slightly at the memory.

_Caitlin_

"_**Boy, you can say that again, ****String****," **_Caitlin teased her husband, even as she gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. _**"I can't remember the last time I've ever seen you so...tongue-tied. I didn't think you'd ever get the question out!" **_Everyone, including String, got a laugh at that comment.

_Dominic_

"_**String, tongue-tied? Now, that I **_**really **_**can't believe, sweetheart," **_Dom laughed. _**"If there's one thing I don't ever remember String being, it's tongue-tied."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, he was that day, Dom...believe me, he was," **_Caitlin replied with an easy grin. _**"I felt like I was trying to pull a tooth or something trying to get him to tell me everything...and from his expressions, I think **_**he**_** felt like I was trying to pull a tooth," **_she laughed, and noted that even String had a laugh at that.

_Hawke_

_You have no idea, Cait, _Hawke mused to himself. _That was the most nervous I've ever been around you. **"Well, I'm just glad it's over with, and now Cait and I **_**are **_**together, always, and forever." **_Everyone around the table smiled as Hawke leaned over and kissed Caitlin, then the two of them stood up as Hawke said, _**"All right...I think it's time for Caitlin and I to get out of here and head home. But, Dom, Saint John...you're both coming for dinner tomorrow night, right?"**_

_Saint John_

"_**I'll be there, String."**_

_Dom_

"_**So will I, String. You know I love coming up there to visit...especially now," **_Dom said, and in his mind he already envisioned one or two little Hawkes bouncing around the cabin, the apples of their parents' eyes.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, then, we'll see everybody tomorrow night," **_Hawke said as he and Caitlin left to board a chopper to go home.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke. Why **_**were **_**you so nervous the day you told me about your dream? Didn't you know," **_she gave him her best impish grin as they approached the cabin, _**"that I**__**had dreamt about becoming your wife practically since the day you told me you loved me?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Caitlin, I hoped you felt that way, but I guess part of me just...didn't want to find out. The part of me that was still paralyzed by that fear about everybody I loved dying," **_Hawke admitted as he set the chopper down on the landing dock.

_Cait_

"_**I understand, Hawke," **_she said with a smile as she slipped her arm around his waist and felt his around her shoulders. _**"That doesn't mean I **_**like **_**that you thought it would be so hard to tell me...but I understand."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Cait...if I'd told you, and you didn't feel the same way...I don't know what I would have done," **_Hawke admitted as they walked into the cabin. _**"I really felt like I was putting my heart out on the line...and it scared me more than anything ever has."**_

_Cait_

"_**Hawke...for a guy who's gone nose-to-nose with MiG fighters, kidnappers, terrorists, a crooked sheriff's department, the Russians, the Libyans, and I don't know who all else, why did the thought of telling me how you felt scare you so much?" **_Caitlin asked him after he'd gotten them both a glass of wine.

_Hawke_

"_**Dealing with those people was easy, Cait," **_Hawke admitted with a wry smile. _**"I knew I'd never have to face any of them again. But the thought of facing you...every day, if you hadn't felt the same way about me that I did about you...that was terrifying." **_Hawke knew he had just admitted something that Caitlin would most likely never let him live down.

_Cait_

"_**Stringfellow Hawke, actually admitting he's afraid of something? Now **_**I'm **_**the one who must be dreaming," **_Caitlin said with a smile, until she felt Hawke pinch her arm, much the same way she did to him on their wedding day. _**"Ouch! Okay, so I'm **_**not **_**dreaming," **_Caitlin said as she grinned at her husband. _**"But, it is nice to know you **_**do **_**experience fear of something."** Besides,_ she said to herself, _you wouldn't have had to worry...'cause if I didn't love you the way that I do, I woulda made a beeline straight back to Pope County...and you never woulda seen me again, either...unless Dom convinced you to come after me...but,_ she said to herself, gazing at the most precious pieces of jewelry she owned—her engagement and wedding rings—_that's all in the past. And this...our marriage...is the future._

_Hawke_

"_**Cait...everybody's afraid of something. Some just hide it better than others," **_Hawke said. _**"Which ****reminds me...what, exactly, are **_**you **_**afraid of?"**_

_Caitlin_

_Before we met, a lot of things, Hawke, _she couldn't bring herself to say. _**"The biggest thing I was always afraid of...until I met you, that is...was that I'd never find real, true love. The kind of love my parents had, you know? I was so scared that I'd end up an old maid, alone...until that day you smiled at me back at the hangar," **_Caitlin's eyes brightened as she recalled the expression on Hawke's face. _**"I don't know if I told you this before, but when you smiled at me that first time, I knew...I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."**_

_Hawke_

"_**You knew even then? When I would barely even give you the time of day? Boy, talk about your optimists," **_Hawke laughed.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke...when I decide I want something...or in this case, **_**someone, ****_I don't let anything stop me until I get what I want," _**Caitlin whispered, as her eyes took on a definite gleam. She stood up and pulled Hawke to his feet with her. _**"And, trust me...it's all been worth it. You've made all my dreams come true, Hawke...and I love you so much. Don't ever, ever forget that."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin...you've made all my dreams come true, too...even when I didn't know what those dreams were," **_Hawke replied as he slid his arms around her waist, and felt hers around his shoulders. **_"I don't know if there's a way to show you how much I love you...but I'll spend the rest of our lives trying."_**

_Cait_

"_**M mm...I can think of one way, String..." **_she said, a definite come-hither look in her eyes. She started up the stairs towards the bedroom, but Hawke quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. As he reached the top of the stairs and set her down, she whispered, **_"You've got the right idea, String..." _**But words were quickly forgotten, as she felt Hawke's arms around her again, and they had neither the ability—nor the desire—to speak again.


End file.
